


La Vie En Rose

by urdnot



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdnot/pseuds/urdnot
Summary: Kaidan and Rose pass the time on the way to Earth.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 1





	La Vie En Rose

Rose had a little more to drink than she’s typically comfortable with while on the Normandy… but hey she and the rest of the world she knows could end in less than 12 hours so she figured it was time to live a little. She turned her music up and sipped some more wine, quickly tilting her body forward to be careful not to spill any on her pajamas. She twirled around, hoping to dance her worries away, even for a moment.  
“You know, if you wanted another party i could call the rest of the crew up here.” a husky voice called over the music.  
She snorted, turning towards her company, still swaying, and held out her hand. “May i have this dance?” she giggled.  
He held up a finger and turned towards her radio before typing and waiting.  
“How about this one instead?”  
As the strum of the Ukulele began Kaidan pulled Rose close and began to sway with her, pressing his lips to her forehead before she laid her head on his shoulder.  
_Hold me close and hold me fast.. This magic spell you cast.._  
“Mmm.. ‘s a good song.”  
“Yeah?” he smirked  
She lifted her head and nodded before laying her head back down and closing her eyes humming to the next few lines.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though i close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose  
When you press me to your heart  
I am in a world apart  
The world where roses bloom _

Rose couldn't help but smile at this line, pressing a small kiss to Kaidan’s neck earning a kiss on the top of her head. 

_And when you speak  
Angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem  
To turn into love songs _

They took advantage of the pause in the song to kiss, Rose promised to keep this memory close to her heart. Praying that this isn’t one of the last few moments she has with him. Praying this isn’t one of their last kisses.. Or dances.. Last anything. She prayed for tomorrow to be.. survivable. For there to be a day after tomorrow. And a day after that..

_Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And your life will always be_  
_La vie en rose_

Though the song ended they still danced, simply holding one another. Any fear swept away for a few moments.


End file.
